Technical Field
Exemplary embodiment(s) of the present disclosure relate to multi-functional shovels and, more particularly, to a tough and durable folding shovel including a refillable reservoir or compartment that will supply the user with high-traction sand or cat-litter that may be placed beneath and in front of the drive-wheels of the vehicle in order to regain traction thereby providing a reliable, economical means to quickly free the vehicle when stuck.
Prior Art
Millions of motorists find their vehicles stuck in ice and snow across the country each year? What if you could offer those millions of stranded motorists a simple, effective, and affordable means to free a car, van, pick-up or SUV when it did become stuck, incapable of traction, in icy, snowy (or muddy) conditions?
Accordingly, a need remains for a tough and durable folding shovel in order to overcome at least one above-mentioned shortcoming. The exemplary embodiment(s) satisfy such a need by providing a tough and durable folding shovel including a refillable reservoir or compartment that will supply the user with high-traction sand or cat-litter that may be placed beneath and in front of the drive-wheels of the vehicle in order to regain traction that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for providing a reliable, economical means to quickly free the vehicle when stuck.